


Late Night Calls & Conversations

by bitchinsinclair



Series: Nights Like This [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, EXTREMELY mild dubious consent, F/M, Hella, Hopper Has A Dirty Mouth, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Somnophilia, nothing at all worrying, of course, talk of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: phone sex with jim hopperthat's it. that's the tweet





	Late Night Calls & Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> been working and trying to work on this, which is basically just staring at words angrily as i internally berate myself, for three months! hope you enjoy this bc it gave me hell lol

“_Your lady is on the line, Chief_!”

Jim perks up almost instantly, nearly knocking the half-empty cup of cold coffee off his desk with his feet as he plants them on the floor, reaching for the phone. “Thanks!”

“Hello?” 

The tension in his shoulders loosens when he’s met with your sweet voice before they tighten again, his heart rate picking up as he automatically begins preparing himself for the worst-just in case. “Hey... is everything okay?”

“Yeah, no everything’s fine. It’s fine. I was just callin’ because I’d just listened to the message you left... we were supposed to watch _ An Officer and a Gentleman_, but I had to watch it all by myself.”

Jim smiles weakly at the whine in your voice, picturing-with no doubt in his mind-you pouting as you fiddle with the phone cord.

He sighs, “I’m sorry baby, I know I promised. I’ll make it up to you.”

You really weren’t that upset, you were a logical thinker, and logic told you that no matter how badly Hop wanted to be home, more specifically, be home _with_ _you_-especially on a Friday night-he couldn’t... not yet anyway.

So yeah, you weren’t really upset, but of course, you had to embellish. Just a little. 

“How ‘bout you make it up to me right now?”

“I can’t come home baby, I’m sorry-“

You’re quick to cut him off, “No, Hop, that’s not- I just, I _ miss _ you... like I really, _ really _ miss you.”

You flip over to your stomach only to flip back over again, too consumed with and high off the smell of Jim still permeating your nostrils. You squirm needily as you picture him in his uniform, a very detailed and vivid picture of something you’d carefully ingrained into your mind.

“Don’t you miss me?”

You can hear a little bit of shuffling around and creaking as Jim leans back in his chair, “Of course I miss you.”

You sigh, head falling back for a moment as you roll your eyes. _ Curse your oblivious caveman. _

“Oh my g- _ Jim_. I’m trying to say that I’m horny and I want you to help me get off.”

“_Jesus _ fucking-“

Biting your lip to prevent yourself from laughing, the corner of your lip twitches upward in a bratty smirk, knowing that you had him right where you wanted him... well, almost. “_Please _ Daddy...?”

_ There’s the cherry on top. _

You knew Jim couldn’t resist or withhold anything from you when you ask sweetly and say please, in that innocent _ non_-innocent voice that he loves-and he’s especially doomed when you add _ Daddy_. 

So, rightfully, you take advantage of it, every single time. You hear him curse a few more times, more shuffling and the sound of a door closing-and more than likely locking.

A smile subconsciously pulls at your lips, knowing that he was getting a little flustered as your fingers lightly trailed over your abdomen, thighs rubbing together when an ache builds, your clit throbbing as you choose to tease him a bit more-just a little.

“I’m wearing your sweater, you know, the burgundy one? It’s actually the _ only _ thing I’m wearing, and I’m lying in bed, and I’m wet because all I can smell is you. A hint of nicotine mixed with that cologne I got you last Christmas.”

Jim’s head falls back on his side of the line, cock already stirring and coming to life in his pants at the picture you planted in his mind. “Dammit, wish I could fucking see you. Are you touching yourself yet, baby?”

You shake your head lightly, “No, Daddy. Waiting for permission.”

“Hm, such a good girl for me. Go ahead and touch yourself... anywhere _but_ that little pussy.” 

You whine a little, pouting as you let go of the phone, holding it to your ear with your shoulder as the tips of your fingers meet the skin of your hips. And it’s almost as if he somehow has his eyes on you, because the next thing you knew, he’s saying, “Ah-ah... what do you say?”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“_Good girl_.”

You mewl quietly, back arching at the praise as you trail your fingers underneath the sweater, the tips of them feeling the skin of your tummy before sliding along your hips. Your pussy clenches when you hear Jim’s voice again, low as he murmurs, “Tell me what you’re doing, baby.”

“I-I’m just teasing, trailing my fingers up my sides.”

On the other side of the line he hums, his own hand trailing down to his cock and pressing the heel of his palm down onto it, nearly grunting, “Keep being a good girl for Daddy and massage those pretty tits.” _Slowly_. _Don’t get too excited_.

You sigh shakily, fingers ghosting over your breasts, nipples hardening and peaking immediately as you dig your fingers into the flesh, moaning, “Can I play with them yet, Daddy?”

“_Fuck_, yeah, go ahead sweet girl. Do it just like Daddy does it, yeah?”

You pinch one and twist the other, pussy throbbing as you whimper into the receiver, hips humping the air as they jerk involuntarily, hearing a distant groan from Jim. “Tell Daddy how it feels, baby.”

You squeeze one until you cry out softly, nipple throbbing and hard as it pokes the air, its sensitivity increasing the more you fondle with them. “Good, _so _good. C-Can I touch my pussy now? Please?”

“Yeah, pretty girl. How wet is that little pussy for me?”

“So wet, oh my god. _ Daddy_-“

“That’s it, being so good for Daddy. You can play with your clit a little now-light and slow.” His voice is getting a little breathier, and you can’t help it as your mind imagines his hard cock pushing against the zipper of his pants, begging to be released and to be relieved as your toes curl into the mattress, fingers slipping as you rub your clit. 

The pleasure slowly builds within you feels good but you know you need more, whining softly as a way of asking for more. 

You’re grateful for Hopper picking up on your neediness, moaning loudly when he says you can _rub a little harder_, the slickness of your arousal increasing the more you touch yourself. You moan as you begin to tense, finding a pattern and sticking to it as you rub your clit, quickly bringing that slow and _delicious_ buildup of an orgasm.

_ Daddy_-

“Fill up that pretty pussy with two fingers, sweet girl. Imagine they’re Daddy’s fingers... stretching your cunt and filling you up almost as good as my cock does. Twist them, pound them, clench around them just like you do for me.” 

Your fingers slip into your cunt with ease, juices pooling and squelching as you stuff yourself, clenching around them just like Hopper told you to. “_Oh god_-“

“Feels good, baby? Keep rubbing that clit for me.”

“Yes, Daddy.” You sob, the pressure between your hips starting to feel like fire as you keep rubbing your clit and fingerfucking your pussy. 

“God, your pussy is the fucking noisiest thing when you’re wet for me... can’t wait to get home and between those legs of yours. Not gonna fucking stop until you’re fucking _begging_ me to.” His voice is rough and rolls through you still, even though he’s on the other side of the line, his voice still carries its effects over you. 

“_Daddy_, fuck.” 

Hopper _ growls_, “You want that baby? Want me to wake you up by fucking that little cunt of yours with my tongue? Or would you rather wake up to my cock pounding in and out of you, pulling out and burying myself to the hilt with every single thrust into that sweet little pussy?” 

“_Pl_-_ease_.”

It’s not hard, not really, to imagine that he’s hovered over you, his gruff voice and heavy breathing in your ear as he says the _ filthiest _shit. Hopper knows the effect his voice has on you and uses it to his full advantage. 

“Tell me how good it feels, sweet girl. Tell me it’s nothing like when my fingers are filling you up and playing with that little clit.” You can hear him grunt on the other end, words slurring a bit and voice deeper, and from that alone you can tell he’s stroking his cock-discreetly and underneath his desk. 

_ Tell me_. 

“F-Feels so good... b-but nothing like, nothing like you, Daddy.” 

Curling your fingers makes your wrist cramp a bit but the fire spreading in your abdomen outshines it by a long run. You whine as your pussy clenches and flutters around your fingers, legs all but thrashing as you grow closer to falling over the edge. “_Daddy_... please, I need you.”

“I know, I know sweet girl,” he grunts, panting harshly, “Daddy needs you too.” 

The phone slips as you hold it in the crook of your neck, pushing your ear as close as possible, not wanting to miss any sounds coming from Jim. 

Two fingers from one hand pump vigorously in and out of your pussy and two fingers from your other hand rub insistently your clit. The phone slips more as your movements become more frantic, but you can still make out Hopper’s grunts and low growls. 

You picture him fisting his cock, long fingers wrapped around his thick shaft and dragging up and down while squeezing, thighs tensing as his cock swells. _ Da-Daddy- _

“I’m so close, _ please_.”

“Add another finger to that little pussy baby.” _ Pretend it’s me_. 

It’s almost easy to pretend it’s him with the ache of your pussy as it stretches _ still _ around your fingers, walls fluttering and clit throbbing underneath your touch.

“I-I’m... I’m gonna come. Please-“

Jim huffs and grunts into the speaker, “Come for me. Come all over those little fingers baby.”

Your body listens to him before you can even allow yourself to let go, and on the other line, Jim pulls the phone away from his ear a bit as you get louder, muscles tensing and stilling as you come until you’re thrashing almost violently, pleasure wracking through you so intensely that you shook with it. 

Unlike you, Jim had to contain his noises, the sound of your cries of _ Daddy _ almost making him bust right then and there.

A low growl rises from his chest as he listens to your whimpers while picturing you in his sweater-panties around your ankles with your knees spread wide, pussy glistening as your fingers pump in and out of your cunt, head thrown into your pillow and back arching-

And Jim _ moans_, prompting you to do so as well, hips gyrating as your pussy tingles and thigh twitches from aftershocks. 

“You close Daddy? You gonna come for me?”

The reaction from Jim is almost instantaneous, curses flying from his mouth as you try-and fail-not to continue imagining his large hand wrapped around his cock, the tip probably an angry red and leaking pre-cum, pre-cum that you wanted in your mouth and on your tongue. “Fu-_uck_, yeah baby.” 

Fire still pools low in your belly so your breathlessness isn’t entirely put on as you moan, helping him along and thighs squeezing as you ignore the pressure rebuilding between your hips as you speak. 

“Wish I was on my knees in front of you... I’d have my mouth wide open with my eyes on yours as I wait for you to come all over my face.” 

Jim nearly _ whines _and your hips jerk when your hands sneak back down between your legs to play with your clit.

“Such a-_ugh, fuck_-dirty girl.” 

“Only for you, Daddy.”

“I’d have my tongue out, to try and catch some of your cum in my mouth, I fucking love the way you taste. A-And you’d tell me how pretty I look with your cum on my face, and you’d scoop some up on your fingers and stick them in my mouth so I can suck them clean.” 

Your body trembles in response to his growls at your words, painting a very vivid picture him as he fucks his fist with wild abandon, imagining that you were right there in front of him, on your knees and waiting for his cum.

“_Fuck_! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-“

“Come for me, Daddy.”

You writhe uselessly under the touch of your fingers as you listen to him come, picturing cum spurting out from the slit of his cockhead as the pleasure simmers in the pit of your belly, seemingly refusing to grow again and your hand gets tired, your wrist starts cramping so you whine in defeat, rubbing and squeezing your thighs together.

Your eyes are still shut, visualizing Jim with his head tilted back in post-orgasmic bliss, forehead momentarily clear of any stress-induced frown lines as he breathes heavily.

Listening to him come-all while your imagination paints an erotic scene of him coming-with a low and almost... _ carnal_, growl that goes straight to your pussy, hole quivering and clenching as if he were growling right into it.

“_Daddy_,” you huff, squirming as you whine, “I’m horny again.”

Jim barks out a short laugh, voice laced with amusement that switches into lust. “Stay naked baby. I’m gonna eat that pussy for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
i love your comments, so if you enjoyed, please don't be afraid or hold back from letting me know <3
> 
> also im working on some veeeeeeeeeery steamy shit so, keep an eye out lol <3


End file.
